To Save the Caught
by Parkjp23
Summary: Zach is taken and the gang is going after him. CoveOps is over and the real spying begins. Twist and turns keep Cammie from Zach. What happens when the one you love is taken?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series.**

**A/N: Okay so this is the 1****st**** chapter of _To Save the Caught_ and I'm beginning it after they get off of the plane. Let's just say Cammie went to sleep on the plane or something like that. Enough rambling, here's the story..................**

**Cammie POV**

I walked through the airport watching all my surroundings in case I saw Zach. I knew I wouldn't but that didn't mean I couldn't hope.

No one said anything to me. I guess they were afraid I'd break down or something but I wouldn't. I was strong. I had to be for Zach. I had to because I was a future Goode and Goodes don't break down. Mom walked up to me and held my hand.

"I'm fine." I told her. She looked at me and nodded. A small smile came across her lips as she made circles on my hand.

"It's just I know what's going through your mind. Thinking about the what ifs and whatnot. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She told me and walked ahead of me to catch up to Joe.

I knew what was going through her head. That her daughter was going to go through the same thing she went through when we lost dad. I hate to say that it hadn't crossed my mind until now.

"We'll get him back. You know that right?" Grant asked me.

"Of course I do." I responded and caught Grant looking at the ring. I smile a little.

"I told him you would like it. Helped him pick it out. Did you know you're the only person he's given something to since his parents died?" He asked. I shook my head. I was a little shocked and tears welled up in my eyes. "We'll get him back." Grant repeated, this time more to himself than to me.

I let Grant live in his own thoughts for now and walked over to Macey. She was scanning the crowds. When she saw me, she opened her mouth but closed it. She was scared she would set me off.

"I'm not gonna cry if you talk to me Mace." I told her and she laughed.

"I never have been through anything like this so I'm a little out of place. I don't know a remedy for what you're feeling." She told me.

"Well, right now I'm feeling hopeful. Hopeful that we'll find him and get him back" I told her as we walked out of the airport. I looked around to see Grant wiping a tear from his cheek while Bex put her arms around him. I saw Jonas close to a breakdown while Liz rubbed his back and tried to calm him. I saw Mom leaning into Joe's shoulder while Joe stared up in space. Jeff had his hands in his pockets talking to himself. Everyone was ready for the worst. Everyone but me.

**Zach POV**

I was blindfolded as I was put into an airplane. I took a deep breath, trying to keep from having a meltdown. My mind wondered as I flew to an unknown location.

First, I was thinking about what the guy said when we were outside of the school. "Not really but he is a Goode and their known for wooing women."and "I got you didn't I?" Did that mean he was in some way related to me? I pushed it aside and Cammie came into my thoughts.

How was she coping with this? She was about to cry when she left. They were going to come after her and get her too. I hoped she remembered this and wouldn't come after me. Had she opened her present? I hope she wouldn't because it would only hurt more than help. It would make her try harder to find me or make her cry her eyes out that she left without me. 'Why did I give that damn box to her?' I thought to myself. 'Because you're an idiot' I thought back.

"Hey." I heard someone say to me. I think they said it to me anyway. I stayed still. "I know you hear me." The voice continued. I stayed quiet. "Answer or the girl gets it when we get her." That caught my attention.

"Touch her and I swear I will kill you." I threatened.

"That got your attention, didn't it Zachy." The voice asked. I hadn't been called Zachy in years but I knew I hated the name.

"Don't call me Zachy," I snapped.

"Is someone mad that their little girlfriend isn't here?" Another voice asked. Before I answered I heard someone get smacked. "Hey!" The male voice from earlier said.

"Don't tease him. Can't you see he's hurting?" The first voice scolded. It was the woman from earlier.

"Oh please." He huffed. "She wasn't all that." I growled.

"Well, I think someone disagrees with you. Two someones actually. I thought she was pretty." The woman argued. Well, aside from being a bad guy, she had good taste. "Amy would adore her."

Amy? My mom Amy? Would, did this mean she was still alive? It couldn't be true. Mom's dead. I had to ask.

"Who's Amy?" I asked.

"The kid doesn't even remember his mother. I swear he got his brains from his father." The man laughed. I felt a kick in the back of my head. It stung and then I was out like a light.

I woke back up in a chair with a serious headache. I wasn't tied up so someone here is stupid. I got up and searched for a light. Oh, did I not mention there were no lights on? My bad. Maybe if I wasn't hit upside the head earlier! Sorry, sorry. Lost it there.

I continued searching until tripped I over something. "Ow!" Scratch that, tripped over someone. I jumped but recovered quickly.

"Sorry."I said but was I really sorry? Nope.

I found the lights and turned them on. I turned and was wondering if I was dead for a split second. "Mom? Dad?" I asked. They nodded and mom (that was weird saying that) ran up to me and gave a death grip type hug. "Who's that?" I asked once I noticed another person sitting in a corner.

"Zach, this is Christopher Morgan. A friend of ours." My dad informed me. I so wasn't going to tell him I was dating his daughter nor was I going to tell him I gave her an engagement ring. He looked at me and I saw a small piece of hope in his eyes.

"Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Cameron Morgan? She might go by Cammie or Cam." Oh god. I cursed in Farsi under my breath and got a slap on the arm.

"Ow!" I yelled. "What the he-" I started but thought about where I was standing. I cleared my throat and started to back away a little.

"Well, son," my dad started, "do you know his daughter?" He asked.

"Uh, well, um, I, uh," I cleared my throat. "We've crossed paths before." Smooth.

"Oh god, he had sex with her!" Mom exclaimed.

"What?!" Mr. Morgan, dad, and I yelled. Mom blushed and looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, that's the same thing Michael use to say when you asked him about someone he slept with." She said shyly.

"No, I didn't." Dad argued.

"Really? Who's Debra Walters?" Wait a minute?! Pause, stop, rewind! Tina's mom? We could have been brother and sister? I'm going to be sick.

"Well, um, we've crossed paths before." Oh god. He slept with Tina's mom!

"Zach, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"You slept with Tina's mom?" I yelled.

"Are you dating her daughter or something?" Mom asked and I swear I saw a glint in her eyes. Was she happy that her son had a girlfriend?

"No! I'm dating, um, well, that doesn't matter right now." I glared at my dad.

"What?" Dad questioned as I glared at him.

"How could you sleep with Debra Walters?" He smirked and pointed to himself.

"Spy." Wow, am I that annoying when I do that? No, I couldn't be.

"How does my daughter look?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"Well, she's-" I started but didn't finish.

"You picked the right person to ask that question, Chris. Lucky over here knows your daughter well." The man from earlier said through the door.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"What? Scared to tell him you're dating his daughter. Or that today is the anniversary of the day you two met? That as you said and quote 'was the best day of your life'?" Oh I hated this guys' guts.

"Oh my god!" Mom screeched.

"I'm happy for you, son." Dad put his arm around me.

"So you're dating my daughter?" Mr. Morgan asked and smirked. He cracked his knuckles.

"Well, um, we've crossed paths before." It was the only thing that I could think of to say.

**Cammie POV**

"Zach!" I yelled as I woke up from my dream. Zach was being torture and I was tried up being forced to watch. I was sweating bullets and my mom rushed to my side.

"It's okay Cammie," she cooed, "I'm sure Zach's okay."

"Yeah. I hope so." I nodded and lay back down.

**A/N: I'll stop here. I wanted Zach to have his parents with him to help and I wanted him to meet Cammie's dad. It was fun for me to write. **

**What will Cammie's dad do to Zach? What do Zach's aunt and uncle want with him? Why are Zach's parents and Cammie's dad still alive? Want to find out? Well, read the next chapter of To Save the Caught!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series.**

**Zach POV**

"So can we start over?" I asked and looked at my parents, who by the way, had a amused expression on their faces. Mr. Morgan didn't say anything. "I'm sure there's a better way to solve this."

"Come here." Mr. Morgan grabbed me and put me in a headlock. Suddenly, I was blocking incoming punches toward my stomach. I was _not_ going to take this. I was a Goode for Crist sake! I picked him up and threw him off me. He regained his balance a little too late and I tackled him. Soon, I was picked up by dad. _Now_ he wants to intervene.

"That's enough teasing Chris." What! That's his way of teasing?

"Okay, okay." Mr. Morgan got on his feet and smiled at me. "So you're dating my daughter?" He said it as an insult. I smirked.

"Who's your daughter again?" Cammie would kill me if she heard me say that.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Mr. Morgan looked at mom. "Can you believe it? Who knew a smirk could be passed down." He and mom laughed and dad hit Mr. Morgan on the head. "Hey!"

"What? Sometimes I had reflexes that can't be controlled. Not my fault you just happened to be standing beside me." Dad hunched his shoulders and walked away from Mr. Morgan.

"Um, did anyone else notice that we're locked up in a cell? You guys act like we're in the backyard having a barbeque." As I stated that, they all turned serious.

"Of course we notice that, hon." Mom said while dad whispered to Mr. Morgan 'Well, state the obvious'. They cracked up.

"Son, we have to treat each situation the best way possible." Dad said when he calmed down.

"Yeah, we would never survive this hell hole if we sulked around all these years." Mr. Morgan added.

"So we sit just here?" I asked.

Mom put her arm around me and hugged me from the side. "For now son, for now." To her words, I drifted to sleep.

**Cammie POV**

"Ugh! I can't just sit here! I'm going in there!" I screamed as I stood up and went to the door. I couldn't believe they wouldn't let me help.

"Cam, calm down." Bex said and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand off the knob and put it on my side. "They'll let us know if they found something."

I sighed and walked back to the couch. "How can they just expect us to sit here doing nothing? It's been 4 days now." I put my head in my hands.

"Cool it Cammie. I'm sure will get Zach back soon." Liz cooed. I was so tried of being cooed. Since Zach was taken, all they've done was walk on egg shells with me. I got up and walked into the room with the guys.

"Sup." Grant said as I sat by him.

"Nothing. Ready to do something other then wait."

"I know what you mean. I want action." Jonas said. Grant and I gave him a look and Jonas started to blush. "Well, I know I don't put myself in the middle of trouble but listening to it is better than just sitting here." He shrugged and lay back on his bed.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Mom and Joe said sit and wait." I answered him. Kevin threw a ball in the air and caught it. He propped himself on his bed and looked at us.

"And when did you start playing by the rules? I know I don't know you that well but I've heard about you, a lot." Kevin laughed.

"Anyone whose Zach's roommate has heard about you a lot." Grant said when he saw the look on my face.

"You guys are right. It's time to take matters into our own hands." I told them. "Jonas?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna test your hacking skills with something no one else has ever pulled off?" Jonas eyes lit up with the new challenge he was offered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hacking and shutting down mom's laptop. Can you do it?" For a second the boys looked at me like I lost my mind but they soon all started to nod and looked at Jonas.

"The real question is when do I start?" He asked and smiled.

"Now" Kevin answered and Grant got up and went to the door. We looked at him.

"Just going to get some snacks. This should be interesting." He grinned and walked out of the room. I laughed which was something I hadn't done in a while. (Well, if you count a while as being 4 days, 7 hours, 23 minutes, and 12 seconds.)

When Grant came back, we were already set up and Jonas was typing away. He was about to access mom's computer when the girls walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Macey demanded.

"Nothing. Playing a game of pinball on the net. Wanna play?" Kevin asked. He gave Macey a look and they seemed to have a conversation through their eyes. I guess Macey lost because she turned her head from him and if you can believe it, she blushed.

"Looks like you're hacking." Liz said. "Whom are you hacking?" I grabbed a pad and pencil and wrote mom on it. The girls' eyes widen and they looked as if they were about to faint.

"Um, could you guys go back in the living room and act as if we're not up to something?" I asked and they didn't move. Bex shook her head and came back to Earth. She looked at me with knowing eyes and started pushing the girls back into the living room.

Befor she left she looked at me. "Nothing." She said and walked out of the room. I nodded.

"What did that mean?" Kevin asked.

"Codeword for 'they caught you and get your butt off the computer!'." I said and continued watching Jonas hack into Mom's computer.

After about 9 minutes, Jonas said he was in. We could see all the information about Zach's captors and their recent activity. Jonas started hacking further and found an address that Mom, Joe, and Jeff had missed. I copied it down and looked at Jonas.

"Shut them down." Jonas nodded and began typing away again. All of a sudden he stopped.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"It's just I can't believe I just hacked into one of the best spies in the world's computer and am about to now shut her down." He shook his head and pressed one more button. Then we heard a yell.

Jonas closed his computer and we ran into the living room where a steaming woman was pacing. Jeff looked at me.

"Someone shut us down." He said and tried to calm Mom. Joe walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He looked tried.

"We'll get this figured out Cam." I nodded and walked away from him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod and go sit on the couch.

That night, the girls and I walked into the boys' room. "Wake up." Bex said as she shook Grant. Grant jumped up and looked like he was ready to fight until he saw it was just us.

"So, Mom, Jeff, and Joe have gone to bed and we can finally talk." Liz started.

"This gives us time to plan." Bex continued. I had filled them in earlier. We started talking and soon we had a plan to go to the address tomorrow night.

"Tonight we get our supplies." Kevin smirked. He looked at Jonas, who looked at Grant, who looked at Bex, who looked at Macey, who looked at Liz, who then looked at me. I took a deep breath and nodded. Liz and Jonas started gathering materials out of the kitchen making simple gadgets and whatnot. The rest of us planned out fighting strategies and paired off.

We all fell asleep in the boys' room.

**Zach POV**

I had been sitting in this cell for five days now and I was getting irritable. Anything set me off and for a spy, that's not good.

"Zach," Dad started, "it's not good to let the little things get to you like this. I use to be the same way when I started out and it wasn't the best idea." I looked at him.

"I know that." I answered. I looked at my hands and I remembered something. I stood and started searching my pockets.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked and stood watching me. I didn't answer her and I know it probably worried her more. I didn't want to put her through - Ah ha! Found it. Wow, I have a short attention span. I should be probably work-anyway. I took out the locket I got off Cam's desk when I sneaked into her room. I opened it and I swear all my current worries were gone.

It was a picture of her on one side and me in the other. I rubbed my finger over on her picture wishing I could have one more touch. Mom leaned over to me and looked at the locket.

"That's her." She said and it sounded like she was sad and happy all at the same time. I nodded and Mr. Morgan walked over to me.

"Can I see it?" He asked and I handed it to him. He looked at the locket and tears gathered in his eyes. He began talking to himself. "I haven't seen her in so long. She's grown so much. Looks a lot like me." A single tear escaped from his eye but he didn't wipe it away.

"She misses you. Open the other side." I instructed and he did as told and another tear flowed down his cheek. I knew already that it was a picture of him and Cammie before he left for his last mission. The other one was on of him and Ms. Morgan together.

He handed the locket back to me and went to sit back in a dark corner. I'm sure he was silently crying but I couldn't see him to know for sure. I couldn't blame him. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a rattling of the cell bars.

"Okay lover boy, it's time you get to know the rest of your family." The guy said as two other men grabbed me and started dragging me out of the cell.

"Let him go!" Mom yelled and punched one of the men but he recovered soon and slapped her. She fell and my father ran to her side and held her to him.

I was taken to an interrogation room and locked into a chair. The woman from earlier was in there.

"Hello Zachary." She greeted me. I smirked and greeted her. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "So, we let you meet your pathetic little parents but now it's time for you to do for us." She said.

"And that would be what? Go out and but you new toothpaste?" I smirked. She leaned away from me.

"No." She glared at me, "you will join us and then convince your little girlfriend to join us when we get her, too." She stated.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because of this." The man answered and swung a bat into my stomach. I bit my tongue to keep from groaning in pain. "Now, I can do that again until you pass out or you can decide to join us."

"The only way I will join you guys is if she brushes her teeth more often and you start taking batting lessons because your swing is awful." I replied and that was a bad idea because the next thing I know I'm hit with the bat about 5 more times.

"Change your mind yet?" The woman asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Brushed those teeth yet?" I snapped. She punched me a couple times and then straightened her jacket.

"Snappy are we? Well, I'll make sure to snap that little girlfriend of yours in half." The man laughed.

"Touch her and I swear I'll kill you slowly." I spat.

"Seems to me we hit a spot." The woman smirked. "We won't have to worry about you killing us because you'll be dead before the thought even crosses your mind." She said and punched me again.

"Mike honey? Finish him for me." She walked up to the man and kissed him. I almost threw up. It was worst then having Tina as a sister.

The man smiled and started hitting me with the bat again until I was almost unconscious. Then I felt myself being untied and dragged back to my parents' and Mr. Morgan's cell.

"Oh my God!" Mom yelled when they threw me into the cell. She ran to me and held me in her arms. Dad took off his jacket and wrapped it around me while Mr. Morgan took a water bottle and poured it over my face. I fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update but I been over worked at school and I just got over a stomach virus. (Those things are horrible!!!) But anyway, I updated now so that should count for something, right? (Crickets chirp) Right?!**

**Will Cammie's Mom, Joe, and Jeff find out what really happened to the computer? Will Zach change his mind about joining his aunt and uncle? (Even though he refuses to be of any relation to them. Not even in his mind.) Will Cammie and the gang find Zach? Will Cammie learn that her father is still alive? Only one way to find out. (Unless you hack into my computer, then it would be two ways.) Read the next chapter of **_**To Save the Caught!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Series.**

**A/N: Okay, I finally had time to write. We just got finished with Homecoming and guess what? I was in it!!!**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up with such a pain in my neck. Reminder: Never sleep on the side of a bed anymore. I looked around and Bex, Macey, and Liz weren't on the room. Grant was the only one who was still sleep and Kevin and Jonas were playing a game on Jonas's computer. I walked out of the room and found the girls in the kitchen with Jeff.

"Sup LM?" he greeted me while I sat down on one of the stools.

"Hey," I responded and rubbed my neck. "Just a little neck pain. What's the news?" I asked, already knowing what happened.

"Well, we're guessing someone found out what we were doing and shut us down. Don't worry, we'll get Zach back before you know it."

"I know we will." I answered and let sadness leak into my voice. I felt bad about lying to Jeff but he lied to me once before, too. Mom walked into the kitchen and looked like she'd been up for hours. I poured her a cup of coffee and she smiled a 'thank you' look at me.

"So, I say we try to get back in today. You guys should go out and do something. There's no need for you guys to be stuck inside the apartment all day." Mom said. I nodded and asked the girls to follow me to the boys' room.

Once we were in the room, I closed the door. Grant fell out of his bed and looked around. He blushed as he realized what had just happened.

"Okay, so mom just gave us a reason to leave the house. I say we go get Zach now." I looked around the room seeing six heads nodding in agreement.

"Sure, Jonas and I will stay here giving you guys info while you are in the building." Liz said and Jonas agreed.

"Well, it looks like you get your action, Jonas" Kevin laughed. The girls and I left the room to get dressed and load our gear. Once we came out of the room, we saw three serious figures at the door. You can guess who they were. Yep, you guessed it, Mom, Joe, and Jeff.

"So do you really think you can get passed three highly trained spies?" Jeff said.

The guys walked out of their room and turned back around. "Wait right there you three." My mom yelled. She looked refreshed. I'm guessing that her being tried was a just a fluke. The guys slowly turned around and walked over to us.

"I was very upset that you would go behind our backs and disappointed that you would shut us down so we couldn't catch you. But over everything else, I'm proud that you would go through this much to save a friend." Mr. Solomon smiled at each of us. Mom and Jeff laughed.

"He's more than a friend sir," Kevin said. "He's the brother I never got to have."

"Yeah, and the first person in school who didn't pick on me because I was smart and not as great of a fighter as everyone else." Jonas added.

"The only guy that I could take to a club as a wing man." Grant said but after seeing Bex and I look at him added, "But we stopped after meeting you guys." He pointed at me and Bex. I would so bring that back up later on.

"The only guy that I could see my friend with." Bex smiled and hugged me.

"A guy who is the greatest future spy I have met other than Cammie." Liz smiled.

"The only guy that could be that cocky but a great friend at the same time." Macey laughed. "What? You guys took all the good ones."

"Well, I have another one. The love of my life." I voiced simply. I saw Jeff wince at my statement. "What?"

"I thought I was the love of you life." Jeff pouted. "Whatever. Well, I have one too."

"You haven't known him long enough to really say anything but go ahead." I laughed.

"Ouch but anyway. The guy whose probably waiting for us right now so let's get going." He said. We all nodded and headed out of the door.

**Zach POV**

I woke up in a sweat. I wiped my forehead.

"Thank god you're awake." Mom cried and hugged me.

"Now, now Amy. Give him a little space." Mom looked at Dad and he raised his hands, surrendering.

"Tell me about it when our son wasn't just tortured." Mom replied.

"How long have I been out." I asked

"A day." Mr. Morgan answered. What? A whole day and the others still hadn't found me yet. I was starting to really wonder if any of them cared about me when my uncle (even if I still didn't want to claim him, I couldn't prove him wrong) came into the room.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that we don't need you. It seems your little girlfriend and friends just gave themselves to us." He laughed and walked away.

WHAT???!!!

**A/N: Such a cliffy ending. I know what you're thinking. What happened. Well, I'm not telling. Yet.**

**So what happened? How did they get caught? Are they ever going to get out of this place? Well find out in the next chapter of To Save the Caught!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't blah, blah, blah, own anything blah, blah, blah.**

**Zach POV**

Dude threw Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Grant, Kevin, and Ms. Morgan in the cell. I stared with disbelief clearly on my face as they sat down near me. Cammie smiled at me and threw herself at me. I took a peak at Mr. Morgan and lets just say I was glad he had no weapons.

Cammie then did the unthinkable. Well, not that unthinkable. It is me we're talking about. Anyway, she gave me one of the most passionate kisses known to man and I enjoyed every bit of it. I grabbed her by the waist and she put her arms around my neck.

As if the situation wasn't perfect but getting worst by the second, Cammie moaned just a little. That's when Mr. Morgan couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Cammie and practically threw her to the other side of the wall. She hit her head and an immediate fire coursed through my veins. I stood and punched him right in the kisser. (Wow, that sounded like something a grandparent would say.)

Mr. Morgan fell back and jumped back up to hit me but dad grabbed him.

"Chris, man, calm down. It's not his fault he has his old dad's irresistible charms. We Goodes just are, how would you say it, good." Dad laughed and let Mr. Morgan go.

"Well, you tell your son to keep his hands off my daughter!" Mr. Morgan yelled.

"Chris, oh my god, it's you!" Ms. Morgan yelled and ran into his arms. Mr. Morgan calmed at her touch and wrapped his arms around her. While his thoughts were off me for the moment, I ran over to Cam to check on her. She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

Cammie stood and walked over to her father. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, she slapped him. Then she gave him a tight looking hug.

"Aww, you guys are having such a fun reunion. It's a shame you'll all die here." My aunt smiled. I swear she was bipolar. One minute she was exuberant and the next she was a total monster.

"Great to see you man." Grant patted me on the back.

"Yeah, but I would rather this reunion happen when we aren't locked in a cell." Macey said. I had to admit (only to myself though) that she had a point.

"What happened? Why did you guys give yourselves up?" Mom asked. I was thinking the same thing. It was very stupid of them all.

Cammie POV

"Well, it's a long story really." I shrugged.

"Explain." Dad said. Must I say that it is great to say that my dad said something? I always knew he was still alive. Now I have the headache to prove it. If I'd known my dad would be in the same room with my fiancé, I would have never kissed Zach like that.

"Hello, to busy dreaming of Zach in there? Hi, I'm Amy. Zach's mother and its great to meet you." Mrs. Goode said smiling at me.

"Hell, its great to meet anybody these days." I guessing Mr. Goode laughed and elbowed dad. Mrs. Goode shook her head and looked at me.

"Well, we'll have time to talk wedding gowns later but for now tell us what happened." She winked at me while I stood there dumbfounded. How did she............Zach.

"You just happened to know if I was gonna think of it as an engagement ring?" I smirked. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw dad looking back and forth at Zach and I.

"I never said I did. What probably gave it away was the fact that you're wearing a ring on your ring finger." He smirked back and Mrs. Goode started clapping.

"Oh God, you two are just so perfect for each other." I swear she was the most peppy person for someone whose been locked up for years.

"Cam, you were about to tell a story." Zach prompted me. I nodded and started.

"Well, we were about to enter the building when we came up with this awesome plan. Of course I can't let all of the plan out cause it isn't finished yet. Most of it though was to cause a distraction and get ourselves caught." I explained. Bex nodded and continued for me.

"Yeah, and part b of our plan will start shortly if all goes planned. This is so bloody brilliant." She exclaimed.

Mrs. Goode leaned into mom and whispered. "She the Baxters' kid isn't she?"

"That obvious?" Mom laughed.

"As your mom would say, 'As obvious as a pig getting hog-tied.'" they laughed and hugged.

"God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too and you have to fill me in on our kids relationship. Seems like and interesting story." Mrs. Goode said, not even trying to whisper anymore.

"Well, its definitely one that would take all day to explain. It took them forever to get together and once they did they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They don't know it but I saw what happened when she once went to wake him up and let me just say that it......."

"Mom!" I yelled, blushing like a maniac while Zach smirked and high-fived the boys. Dad glared at me and looked at Mom.

"Looks like I have a lot to learn about my daughter's relationship. Care if I join you girls pow wow?" Dad asked Mom.

"Certainly no. You aren't going to touch my son, Chris. I whipped your butt once and I'll do it again." Mrs. Goode smirked. Did all Goodes smirk. Would I become a smirker?

"You already started." Zach whispered. I know I didn't say that out loud. Can he read minds or something?

"All Goodes can hon. We'll teach you soon enough." Zach's mom said. What have I gotten myself into?

"The best situation in the world, daughter. The situation of becoming a Goode." Mr. Goode put his shoulders around me and smiled.

"Okay, hands off." Zach pushed his father's arm off me and replaced it with his. He looked so much like his father. I could definitely see what Mrs. Goode saw in him. Oh, I hope they did know I just thought that.

"We know." they all said at the same time. I went pale and then to blood red in 5.2 seconds.

"Well, that time we didn't read your mind. You said it out loud." Zach laughed. "So when does plan b start?" He asked, changing the subject and earning great points with me.

"Right now." Liz and Jonas answered at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

As soon as they finished their statement, the wall next to us blew up showing a beautiful sky. Jeff and Joe walked in front of the hole.

"Miss us?" Jeff asked.

"More than you know." Dad answered and Jeff and Joe both looked stunned but recovered quickly.

"Later." Joe said and dad nodded. We ran out of the building and soon were face with our enemies.

**So yeah, I know it's been a while but I promise to get on my game. I will make sure chapters are written were it doesn't take two years to read them. Promise with a pinkie swear.**

**Will they get away? What will happen to Zach's aunt and uncle? Will Zach and Cammie have alone time with her dad around? What does Mr. Morgan really think about Zach? Will he find out about Josh? Find out in the next chapter of To Save the Caught!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!**

**Cammie POV**

I was so happy to have Zach and my dad back that I was glowing. Nothing could break my day. (Well, maybe the team of bad guys that I'm fighting right now.)

"Cam, duck!" Bex yelled and flew over my back, tackling one guy down. She jumped back up and put her back against mine.

"Thanks," I grunted as I kicked someone in the face.

"No prob," She yelled as she punched the guy in front of her.

"Um, you guys......." Liz screamed. Bex laughed as she ran to her and helped her take out one of the guys around them. Trust Liz to loose her cool during a battle.

I scanned the scene to see everyone fighting. What shocked was Jonas. He was, and I'm sooo not kidding, a great fighting. I could totally destroy him in a fight but nevertheless, he was good. Speaking of good, Zach had teamed with Grant and they were taking down several guys.

Soon, we were almost finished and to tell you the truth, my legs were killing me. Solomon rode up in a van. (How this guy always mysteriously leaves and comes back with an automobile, I'll never know.)

We jumped into the van and Joe slammed onto the brakes. It wasn't a long ride home from Paris with Zach being back. He almost occupied my home time until my dad sat between us. I'm guessing he wasn't too fond of him yet.

**Zach POV**

Cammie's dad still didn't like me. Oh well, it wouldn't be a first that some girl's dad didn't like me. Hey, don't look at it like that. Backthorne Boys do have a reputation of being bad boys. 'Dad's hate while girls salivate.' Grant's words, not mine.

We were getting out of the van in front of the gates when Cam grabbed my arm.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

"Hey. What's with the shy girl act." I laughed when she pouted.

"I thought you liked my shy girl act." She smiled and innocent look at me. Something was up. I wasn't gonna ask though.

"I do, trust me. So, what's going on today?" I asked. That's when I notice she had a comm unit on. I also noticed when Liz loudly yelled into Cam's ear, 'Do you think he knows what up? What does he know Cammie?' I smirked.

"Nothing's going on today other than us being back at school. So, um, how about we go get dressed into some nice clothes and meet back up here later?" She was rambling. Do I see a surprised 'Welcome Back' party in my future? Yes, I think I did.

"Sure, what time are you thinking?" I looked at her in the eyes.

"You know later. As in, uh, later?" She so had something to hide. The gate s to the school opened.

**BAM!!!!!!!**

We all flew back and I grabbed Cammie and put her in front of me to take the impact of hitting the ground from her. We fell back into the van.

"Cam? You alright?" I asked grunting as I moved to see her face.

"I'm fine. What happened?" She asked, clearly having the wind knocked out of her.

"Oh my gawd!" Liz screamed and that's when I looked up. There, in front of me was Gallagher Academy on fire. Well, what was left after the explosion was on fire. Cam's mom stood and started running to the building. Mr. Morgan grabbed her and held her back. They struggled.

"Let go of me! There could be some people left in there who made it." She yelled.

"No Rach. They're gone. No one could have survived that blast from the inside." He struggled with her and tried to calm her down.

"You don't know my girls, Chris." She screamed at him. She got loose and ran for the building.

"Stop her. There could be another blast waiting to go off!" Jeff yelled at Chris for he had not moved yet. Mr. Morgan ran after her and caught her by the arm.

"Rach, stop!" He yelled at her. They were so close to the fire. Mom looked up and started running towards them.

"Rachel, Chris move!" She yelled and continued running to them. I looked around but didn't see anything. Cammie must have because she raised up and took off after my mom.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled and that's when I saw it. A bomb. Falling. I took off after Cam and got to her just in time. "Get off me!" She screamed. Tears flew from her eyes. I continued to hold her down.

Mom made it to Cam's parents and they all began to run toward us but it was too late. The bomb went off and sent them flying back towards us.

"Mom." I yelled as Dad caught her. He fell to the ground with her in his arms.

"Amy? Amy, honey, wake up." He whispered to her. Grant and Kevin caught Cam's parents and Joe started the van.

"Grant, Kevin, Michael, put them in the van, we'll go to the hospital. Jeff, get the others to safety." Joe barked the orders to them. Dad, Grant, and Kevin went to the van and got inside. Jeff nodded and turned to us as Joe drove off.

Cammie was, in a word, having a break down.

"Okay, let's go..." Jeff started but Cammie interrupted. All eyes looked at her.

"We're going to the hospital. Now." She demanded and started walking towards Roseville.

"Wait, LM. We should find somewhere safe first." Jeff tried to bargain.

"There is nowhere safe. Safe is gone, can't you see that?! There is nowhere to hide! This isn't a game anymore! Mom, Dad, your mom!" She pointed ate I, "they're hurt! Why? Because of you!" She walked up to me. "We should have let them kept you."

"Wait, what?!" She had no right to blame me for this. It wasn't only I that they wanted or did she forget that? "They wanted you too! The only reason they didn't get you first is because I went without a fight! I told them to let you go! They were coming for you next so don't you even try to pin this on me?" I walked up to her. Walked until we were face to face. "And let's not forget, I didn't ask you to come for me did I?"

Cam was frozen for a minute but then she hid her emotions. She raised her hand and slapped me. She was about to walk off before I grabbed her.

"Okay you two, enough! We can't start blaming each other for what just happened. Can't you see, this is what they want! They want us to fight, to go against one another. Don't let this break us apart. Cam, you were wrong..." Jeff said.

"What! Wrong, how dare you! You know nothing a..." She started but Jeff cut her off.

"I know more than you think so let me finish. You were wrong about one thing you said. This is not Zach's fault!" He looked at me. "And it's not Cam's either! It's Mike and Anne's fault. They are behind this!" He pointed to the once standing Gallagher Academy. "That's who you two should be blaming." He looked away from us and walked to the front of everyone. "Come on, we have a lot to do and little time to do it."

Cam looked at me and didn't look away from me until I looked at her. She hung her head and walked ahead of me to her friends. Bex patted her on the shoulder while Macey whispered something to her. Liz offered her a tissue. Jonas walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let her cool. She's just looking for someone to blame. You're closest to her and she wants to distance herself that's all." She gave a small smile and walked up to be with Liz. I stayed in the back to clear my mind.

We walked through Roseville and got stares from all the town people. I couldn't blame them from staring. We were drenched in a mixture of blood, sweat, tears, and dirt. Our clothes were torn and it looked as if we all had just seen Armageddon. Even Dillon didn't have the heart to mess with us today.

I looked at Cammie and she had her arms wrapped around herself. I didn't care anymore that we were mad at each other. That we were hurt by what we both said. All I could think about was that she wasn't alone in this. I ran up to Cam and wrapped my arms around her. She looked up in total shock.

**Cammie POV**

Zach hugged me tight and I couldn't help myself. I cried. Hard. He smoothed my head and whispered 'It's okay' in my ear. I was sick to my stomach about what I had said to him. He had been there for me and I lashed out at him. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around him. We looked into each others eyes and I knew I was forgiven.

We walked into the pharmacy first for first aid kits and bandages. Josh looked at us and his father rushed to our side. Josh only hung he head. He didn't speak. Jeff grabbed multiple bandage wraps, alcohol, and band-aids. He went in his pocket to pay but Mr. Abrams laid his hand on his shoulder.

"I heard the bad news. Take them and if you need more, we'll be happy to help." Mr. Abrams gave us a small smile and we all nodded. Jeff turned around and there was an lod woman in front of him.

"I just got news about what happened and I'm sorry for your lost. I saw you guys and I brought you clothes to change into." She motioned for a teen boy to hand Jeff a box full of clothes. Jeff smile at her and murmured a thank you.

As we walked through town, several people gave their apologies and little handouts to us. We reached a small hotel and were given two rooms free of charge. The girls and I walked into our room.

"I think I should call my parents." Bex whispered and walked to the phone. She gave me a tight hugged before she left.

Liz held my hand as she wept silently. Macey just stood by the door and didn't say too much. When Bex came back she hugged Macey and they wept. Liz and I walked to they and we hugged together and wept for all the Gallagher Girls we lost.

After we were all cried out, we took turns in the shower and bandaged our wounds. A knock on the door came after we were all dressed and Bex went to open the door. She flew into Grant's arms and he held her tight. Kevin walked in and Macey jumped into his arms.

I walked to the door and Joe was there. He motioned me to follow him. We reached the end of the hall and he began to give me the news.

"Cam, your mom suffered many injuries but she will be fine. Your dad broke his arm and is busted up pretty bad. The doctors said they are still running tests but for now he is stable. He took in a lot of impact from your mom. If he hadn't, she might have died." He stopped and he took a deep breath.

"And Zach's mom?" I asked, scared of what I might hear.

"She wasn't as lucky. She is in a coma for now. It's the only way for her to heal from all the injuries. The doctors will keep us posted." He looked me in the eyes.

"Where's Zach?"

"He's down stairs with his father. I came to speak with you. How are you holding up?" There was something he wasn't telling me.

"I'm fine. What's going on? You're hiding something. Tell me!"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is. Tell me."

"Your father. He might not make it Cam. The doctors want to stay positive but it's bad." And with that, Joe Solomon broke down. I grabbed him and held him while he cried. He hugged me and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

**A/N: Were you expecting that? Can you believe that Gallagher Academy is really gone? No more Tina, Anna, or Madame D? How could I? Better question: Will you find out what happens on the next chapter of **_**To Save the Caught???!!! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't believe it took this long for me to update! I should be ashamed! But at least I updated right. All the credit goes to you guys. Especially Riviera 14. She's the person who should get all the credit cause she pm-ed me to get my stuff together and update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series.**

**Zach POV**

I had just finished getting the news about mom when I saw Cammie walking down the stairs. She looked tired and little scared. To anyone else she would look calm but I knew her all too well.

"Zach, are you okay?" Ah, the words no guy wants to hear. Gallagher Girl had a lot to learn.

"I'm fine. Just a little dazed I guess." Was I fine? No. I just didn't want her worrying like always. I took her hand and lead her to one of the couches in the lounge. We sat down and she rested her head on my chest. I sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" She asked.

"Cause I'm in a sighing mood."

"Is there a such thing as a sighing mood?"

I sighed again. "I'm guessing so." I sighed. "I," I sighed. "am sighing right?"

"That doesn't mean you are in a sighing mood. You just won't stop sighing."

"Do you have a mood analyzer?"

"No" Gotcha.

"Then I guess you'll never know if there's a sighing mood." I smirked while she smacked my arm. I sighed. "Cam, you should sleep."

She gave me a look and said, "Look who's talking." I shook my head and gave a small chuckle. We sat there for who knows how long (I stopped counting) and I soon fell asleep.

**Cammie POV**

Zach fell asleep about three minutes ago and was snoring very loudly. I was tired too but I couldn't fall asleep. I got out of Zach's arms without waking him and roamed around the hotel. I thought about all that happened today and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go see my parents.

I crept out of the hotel and started walking towards the hospital. It was cold outside and the moonless sky made everything seem creepy.

I decided to take a shortcut through the alley. That was a bad idea. As soon as I got to the middle of the alley, two black figures showed up on both sides of the alley. They crept up to me and it seemed as if the attack was moving in slow motion.

I got into a stance and waited for them to attack. Soon, one of them got restless and came at me. We fought and it seem like hours had gone by. I soon defeated him but then two more came for me. We kicked and punched and I was going down. I had no more fight in me.

I thought about giving up. I won't lie about it. It seemed giving up would be the easiest thing to do in this situation but then I thought of my sisterhood. Would they want me to give up? As I thought on this, the three men all fell to the ground. I didn't even realized the gun shots that fired through the air until Zach grabbed me in his arms.

"Why do something so foolish, Cam?" Zach yelled at me. "You could have been captured!"

"I need to see them Zach. I need to see them now. I want to know if their okay. You have to understand me." I knew he wanted to do the same thing.

"Of course I understand but I wouldn't leave without telling anybody." Lair. "I was worried sick when I woke up and looked for you only to find that you weren't there."

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could say. I wasn't sorry for leaving, just sorry for getting him all worked up.

"It's okay." He said. "Let's go back."

"No, we're so close. Let's see them first. Please?" His eyes showed the battle he was having with himself of going but I continued to tug on him toward the hospital.

"Fine, but we call Solomon as soon as we get there." He said. "Don't want two people breathing down my neck." He muttered.

"My father's not breathing down your neck." I stated.

"Sure he isn't. He's just being a father. Ha!" I pushed him into a wall. He looked at me as if he was betrayed. "Oh now you're gonna get it."

We ran the rest of the way to the hospital and snuck in passed the nurses. My parents and his mom were right across the hall from each other so Zach went into his mom's room and I went to my parents.

**Zach POV**

I left Cam to go see her mom and dad while I went to see Mom. She was lying there in her bed looking peaceful. I couldn't believe she was in a coma. I sat beside her and grabbed her hand. She tightened her grip.

"Zach." She said.

"Mom? You're awake!"

"No...." She joked. We laughed as I hugged her. "Ow."

"Sorry. You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been through worst. Could you get me some water?" I reached over and passed her the cup on the side of her bed. "Thanks."

"No prob."

"Where are the others? You didn't come here by yourself did you?" I smiled. It was nice to have a mom to jump to conclusions. She took it the wrong way. "Zachary, don't you know better by now than to be just lolly gagging around at night by yourself?"

"Lolly gagging?" She glared at me.

"Don't sass me. Anyway, answer the question."

"I'm not alone. Cam's with me." She threw her arms in the arm and then hissed.

"And that makes it better, Zach? They're after you both! That's killing two birds with one stone!" She shook her head and hissed again.

"Mom, stop hurting yourself." I ordered. She gave me another look. "Sorry. Anyway, Cam had snuck out of the hotel and I followed her."

"So you let her out instead of just stopping her in the first place?" She accused.

"No, she left while I was asleep. I caught up to her when she was getting attacked and I shot them. We then decided that since we were close to the hospital that we come and check on you guys."

"So in other words, she convinced you to come to the hospital." She laughed.

"How did you know?"

"It's a Goode's only weakness. Women. Cam gets you to do just about anything. I can see it." She laughed.

"Whatever." I muttered and patted my mom on her leg. "Go back to sleep. I'll be over here on the couch just resting my eyes."

"Call the others first." Oh yeah, forgot about that.

**Cammie POV**

I walked into a very weird situation so I kind of turned around to walk back out.

"Cam!" My dad yelled. I won't tell you the word he said under his breath.

"Cam, we didn't know you were coming. Uh, we're sorry you walked..." She didn't know how to finish and to be honest, I didn't want her to.

"What are you doing here?" My dad asked. Way to get off the topic.

"Came to visit you guys and make sure you were okay. I see you are so..." I started for the door again.

"Did you come by yourself?" My mom asked.

"Mom, no offense but I think this conversation would go better if you two had on clothes." Note to self: Knock first! Second note to self: Drink memory modification tea as soon as possible!

"Oh yes. Um, give us a moment." I nodded and walked outside the door.

When I walked back in, I tried to act natural. Tried.

"You two finished?" I smacked myself on the head. "I mean, you to ready for me to come in?" Get it together Morgan.

"Sure. Now you not here by yourself, are you?" My mom asked. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was blushing.

"No, I came with Zach." I told her.

"You came with Zach?" My dad asked.

I nodded. "Look Dad, I know its hard... I mean, difficult for you take in, but Zach and I are together."

He looked far off in another world but nodded.

"Cammie, I don't know if I like you and Zach out by yourselves. It's too dangerous." Mom intervened.

_So is walking into rooms without knocking_, I thought. "I know and we, well I, was attacked but Zach came and helped me out."

"Well, I want you both to stay here tonight. I don't want you back out there again." Dad ordered. I just nodded and ran up to hug them. As we were hugging, I remembered what I walked into and let them go. I'm gonna go over to check on Zach.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" My mom said, giggling.

"Are you saying I can do something you would do?" I wriggled my eyebrows and ran out of the room before they could answer.

**Well, this was just a fill in chapter. It was also a chapter to help me get back into my mood. I hope you guys like it.**

**No questions this time. No cliff so, you know what, I have one question.**

**Will Cammie tell Zach what happened? Will Cammie do something her parents would do? (Okay so I had two questions. Sue me. Just kidding, don't sue me.) Tune in to find out in the next chapter of **_**To Save the Caught!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series!**

**Cammie POV**

I walked over to Zach's mom's room. She was sitting up on her bed doing a crossword puzzle. When she heard the door creak, she looked at me.

"Hi Cammie," She smiled. "Sorry, Zach just stepped out to call Joe and tell him where you guys are." She opened her mouth to say more but then stopped and patted the bed.

"Hi Mrs. Goode. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Look Cammie, I like you, but could you try not to get my son killed? He told me about the attempt of kidnaping you experienced." She patted my leg as she talked. I never realized I got him in trouble that much.

"I'll try not to but he does seem to walk into it himself." I laughed.

"Well, what do you expect? His father is just the same. Always wanting to be a hero. I swear if an oreo cookie gave me a cavity he'd beat it up." We laughed. She had a point. Zach had it bad about being the hero.

Just as I was about to say something, Zach walked into the room.

"Well I called and Joe wasn't the happiest camper about everything but he says he's happy you're okay." He smirked.

"Is he happy you're okay?" His mom asked.

What happened next was a once in a life-time, a pay-per-view moment. Zach shrugged and said, and I quote, "I don't know."

It took a moment for me to come back to reality after that one.

"Well, that is unacceptable! It's sexist! Don't worry honey, after I'm through with Joe, he'll be worried about every inch of your body." Zach mom smirked.

"It fine." Zach laughed.

"No, it's not! You can't possibly say that-" Zach cut her off.

"I'm not sad about it mom."

Mrs. Goode looked at me and then gave her son a look. "Did you just cut me off? Cammie tell me he didn't jsu cut me off. Obviously Steve didn't teach you manners at that school."

"Sorry mom." Zach blushed. "Can I talk to Cam outside for a moment? If you don't mind that is."

"You mean, 'May I speak to Cammie?'" Mrs. Goode corrected, smirking I might add.

"Yes ma'am." Zach rushed me out of the door.

After we walked out of the room, Zach pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. When we were finished, he put his forehead against mine.

"What was that for?" I asked breathless.

"Well, I had to gain some manly points back after my mom just put me in place in front of my girlfriend." He answered.

"One: You just lost points for saying 'manly points' out loud. Two: Girlfriend? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. While you were gone, your mom and I decided it's best if I dump you. You're too much trouble for me." I laughed.

"Is that what she said?" he asked.

I never answered because his lips were on mine again. Suddenly, my mind ran off into thoughts of my parents. Ew! I pushed Zach off me and I swear I saw hurt flash across his face.

"It's not you. Bad memory." He looked confused.

"A memory of you kissing someone? Jimmy? I'm sure it's not me. I don't remember any bad moments you had when kissing me." He muttered. "I mean, no has any bad moments when kissing me."

"And just who all have you been kissing Zachary?" I put my hands on my hips. He laughed.

"No one Cameron." He said then whispered, "That you know about." I slapped his arm. He pouted. "Ouch, but what memory did you have?"

"Nothing of the importance." I shrugged off.

"Tell me, please!" Not the puppy dog eyes!

"Well, I kind of walked in on my parents.......... reminiscing." I blushed. Zach looked at me for a second before he was on the floor. "It's not funny!" He looked at me soberly before he cracked right back up. "You know, just because this is the floor of a hospital, doesn't mean the floor is very clean." He continued to laugh so I walked off.

"Wait! Sorry, but that's priceless!" Zach snickered as he caught up to me.

"No, it's not just imagine you being in my shoes for that moment."

"Wouldn't happen because unlike some people, I knock before I just walk into a room." He broke out into another laugh fit.

"Since when do you knock?"

He stopped laughing for a second and brought me into a hug. "Since I got my parents back." We stood there hugging for a minute before he ruined the moment.

"So, who was on top?" He smirked.

"Ew, not, please don't make me think about it." I shivered.

"Come on, you're a spy, you know." He pushed on.

"She was." I spit.

"Wow, Cameron, watching your parents that deeply to locate who was on top." He laughed. I kicked him on his shin and walked off. He hopped after me. "I was kidding. No need to be violent."

"I'm going to go to my parents' room to sleep." I yelled behind me.

"Knock first!" He yelled back.

"Shut up!" I yelled and got into the elevator. I swear I could hear him laughing as the elevator closed.

I walked back to my parents' room and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Mom called. As I walked in, she looked at me funny.

"Going to bed. Tired." I said and hopped on the couch in the corner.

"Tired from what?" Dad asked. I heard a smack.

"Long day." I answered and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Another fill in chapter. Don't have much to say on this one. So............... to see what happens next tune into the next chapter of **_**To Save the Caught!!!**_


End file.
